Adventures of M: A woman with a violin
by pannadela
Summary: A new Finn, Jake and Pann's friend appears.


After one day of travel Finn, Jake and Pan were at a Roofed Forest's edge. They standed in a front of forest and the looked at it.

-What do you think, Finn? Horse will be able to enter that forest? - Jake asked Finn.

-I think, that... yes, but if someone will help us. - Finn answered. And he looked at Pannadela.

Pannadela understood, what Finn has on mind, and she said:

-With pleasure.

And from their back arrived wind, that dispelled whole vegetation in forest. It created corridor, that was wide enough for three horses with riders. After it, they went to a corridor.

When they rode on their horses trougth forest, Jake asked Pann:

-Do you have any instruments in M?

-Oohh... You should ask: "Do you have something that is not instrument in M", huh? In M anything can be instrument. From empty stump you can make drum, from an empty bone with holes you can make flute. - Pann responded. - But why do you ask?

-This forest gives me inspiration for a new song on my violin, but... I forgot it from our Treehouse in Ooo.

-Don't worry, Son of Joshua. You can make a new one from anything, that you can find in forest.

-Maybe you're true. But don't refer me as "Son of Joshua". I don't like this term.

-Sure. So, when we arrive in...

Pann stopped in half of sentence, because she saw one of the most scary thing, that Emian can see.

A burned forest.

Finn and Jake stopped too. And they looked at a forest, or this, that left from it. Ashed plain with some little leftovers of trees. From a giant oak, that was Pann's base, left only stump. Anything steamed a gray smoke.

-A Beakneck's Revenge... - she answered very serious voice. - When one Beakneck dies, anything, that is in range of 2 kilometres* of place of its death, is burned. I thinked that this day, when we met first time, I fainted this Beakneck. But I was wrong. Come, we must to check my base.

After it, they rode througth burned forest. After they reached to base's leftovers, Pann came off from her Chestnut, and she went to empty stump.

-Pann! Why you went into this stump? It can be unsafe! - Finn said to her.

-I try to find maps! I won't poke around M in finding of Hot Hole. - she answered.

Pann searched her lockers between roots. And, when she took all maps, that survived fire, she noticed something. In little locker between branches she heard weird noise. Like something slipped on the ground. She carefully came to locker. And she saw a woman.

She wasn't so old, she looked like twenty years old. Her long, black hair were plaited in little, thin braids. At her back were violins. Her suit looked like she was kind of knight.

-Hey! Are you fine? - Pann asked her, but she still slept.

After it, she shouted to Finn and Jake, that were still outside of old base:

-Finn! Jake! I found someone! Help me with her!

Immediately Finn and Jake went down to leftovers of old base. And they saw Pann trying to pick up young woman.

-Who is her? Maybe it's someone from Henry's enviroment? - Finn tried to warn Pann.

-Do you really think that a hidden Fire Emian looks like her? Why you're so distrustful? - Pann answered Finn.

-Do what you want. But I will not help you, if it will be fraud!

Suddenly whole corridor began to shake.

-IT WILL COLLAPSE SOON! COME ON MY HANDS WITH HER!

Finn and Pann took young woman on hands, and they went on Jake's hands, that raised them outside stump. Jake jumped from stump in last moment. After they winked after this, what happened, young woman woke up. And she looked around.

-Wh-what happened? Who are you? - she said to them.

-At first say us, who are you! - Finn said to young woman.

-So, you want to know... I'm Luedra Anna Helga, or Lue for short. I'm bard, that's known as "Louie from Waron". - Lue introduced herself.

-Lue, what you did in my old base? Did you knew, that occupying someone's place...

-Yes, yes I know... But I'm musican. Breaking a law is part of my life. By the way, who are you, weirds?

-Finn Martens, from Ooo Land.

-Jake the Dog, from Ooo Land too.

-Pannadela Janice Ryxa Josea Naedria Maribonea, Princess of M. You can name me "Pann" for short.

-Wait... Did you said "Maribonea"? - Lue asked Pann.

-Yes... But what's wrong in this? - Pann responded.

-I reonunced title "Maribonea" after my father married this Helena... That means, that you're my... sister.

-What? - Pann became angry. - At first I found out, that my father is King of M, and I now met my sister! And you know what I want to say you? You're true! I hate my mother too! But, why you didn't knew about me?

-Before you was born dad sent me to Music School in Metro. That's reason.

-Maybe you will end this conversation, and we will go on? - Jake asked Pannadela and Lue.

-Yeees... But how Lue will go with us? She don't have horse, and our horses can take only one person. - Pann responded.

-No problem. - Lue said and she whistled.

From behind of one hill to Lue ran white horse in black patches. After it came to her, she sat at it, and she said:

-Any horse that was born in M is very clever, but you must learn it. My Luna learnt to react on my whistle. So, where we will go?

Pannadela took one map, that she rescued from her old base and she said:

-We are going to Hot Hole, that's... here.

Lue looked at map and she said:

-That map is unactual.

-Why??? - Finn, Jake and Pann were surprised.

-These maps are very old. - Lue said and she proposed her plan. - Now, a Hot Hole is treated as King's Grave. Maybe you know, or not, but in a Hot Hole is grave of one of kings of Dark Island named Khael. New king of Dark Island, named Henry set many, many of his soldiers to guard this place. But don't worry. I can easily enter to camp outside of Hot Hole, because they very like my music. I will take them making a concert for them, and you will go to a Hot Hole. But you will need Elemental Emian to enter here. But I am Fighting...

-Don't worry. I'm Elemental. - Pann said to her.

-So, we are all set. After all action, unfortunately, I must to leave you. Many people must know about new Heroes of M... or Disgraces of M. - Lue responded.

And they moved in direction of Hot Hole.

-Lue. You said that you're bard. - Jake said to Lue, when they stopped at night in Inn in little village named Edmetra, that means in Old Emian "Metro's Edge". From Inn's window were visible three towers, that are in Metro: Diamond, Gold and Emerald.

-Yes. - Lue responded to him.

-What you can play on violin? I wish I could play with you, but my violin left in Ooo...

-I have an idea, Jake. I will play some notes, and you will play next. I wonder, what we will make...

And Jake and Lue went between tables. And Lue played first notes. After she played some, Jake took her violin and played some notes too. After some time one of Inn's clients took his violin too. And he gave came to Jake.

-I knew your father, Son of Joshua... Please, take my violin as thanks for that, that your father rescued me... - he said and he gave him his violin.

And Jake began to play on violin. From this created incredible duo. Emians even went to dance with them in Inn.

They played in Inn to late night. Jake and Lue came back to room very tired. At end Lue said to all:

-You know? I first time played in duo. And I want to do this again... That's very awesome...

And she fell asleep.

Emians, that were in Inn this time, hummed Jake and Lue's song very, very long time, when they left Inn. This song distributed trougth M and later it even got its own name: "The Edmetra Violinists".

*circa 1.427 miles.


End file.
